world_of_smash_bros_lawl_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Trejo
Entrance Cockycycle Carlos rides his motorcycle to the battlefield looking quite cocky. Special Attacks Standard B- Psicofonía Carlos Trejo records everything covering a small radius. Pressing B will play his recording. Any enemy in the radius will be shocked to know that a voice was recorded there. This move can also affect Mikuru or the child ghost from Aya's pendant. Unmasker can't affect the trap. However, Electric Nightmare can neutralize, but not control it. Side B- El Amor de mi Vida An attack that behaves like Wario Bike, except that Trejo can't fall off his bike. While cockily steering, he is vulnerable to attacks. The motorcycle harmlessly explodes after 4 seconds or by pressing B. Trejo can't use the bike again until another 4 seconds have passed. If he falls from a ledge while riding, the move can be canceled with the B button while he nosedives. Falling from a ledge while steering, though, makes him helpless. Up B- Bolitas Volando Trejo floats with two glowing balls or marbles that spin around him. After 3 seconds or pressing R, Trejo releases the balls, and the balls fly in opposite directions horizontally, damaging anyone in their paths. Pressing A releases the left ball; pressing B releases the right. His air speed slows with one ball, however. Down B- Campo Electromagnetico This attack covers a radius through an invisible circle. Trejo tosses a device on the ground, and anyone who dashes or is airborne in the radius triggers the device, causing shocks. Walking through the radius is fine, though. The device disappears after 15 seconds, if another device is placed, if it's destroyed, or if Nicolas Cage or Toon Wily removes it. Trejo can also place the device while on his motorcycle, though he will get shocked by his own trap if he does so (he can't trigger the shocks). Final Smash- Presumido Trejo brags to the player that he's somewhere in the sky--and he's true. A gold statue of Trejo dangles by a rope while angelic music plays in the background. The statue then plummets onto the character he hates the most, especially other paranormal investigators. See Carlos Trejo Hate List KOSFX KOSFX1: NNNYYAAAAA!!! KOSFX2: AAAYYY!!! Star KOSFX: NO NO NO NO NO NO IIIIYAAAAAA!!!!! Screen KOSFX: NOOOOOOO!!!! Taunts Up: raises his arm Sd: "Suprising, huh?" Dn: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I was here..." 2. "Carlos Trejo... goes beyond... the limits of reality." 3. *sleeps on his motocycle* 4. (vs. the UFOlogists) "This whore... is a real FRAUD... don't get mad!" 5. (vs. the Maussan charlatan) "Once again this charlatan tries... to impress... the mexican population." Failure/Clap: Leaves on his motorcycle Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Snake: "...This guy... I just don't like him..." Colonel: "You're fighting Trejo, eh Snake? He's the greatest ghost hunter in the world. Well so he says anyway... He's the leader of a rag tag team of ghost hunter bikers. They're the long time rivals of''' Maussan." Snake: "Seems to me they'd get in in each other's way fighting to see who gets to the alien first."''' Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE Trejo is revealed to be a major member of the Subspace Army. In Camp of Stars, after Jaime Maussan and Haruhi defeated Toon Pyron, Trejo drove in and stole the trophified Pyron. He then proceeded to call Jaime a fraud and Haruhi a whore, all while sending his Cazafantasmas bikers out to deal with them. He escaped, leaving behind a bike trail. When returning to camp, he informed Toon Wily on the discovery of the Ufologists. Wily tells him to focus on defeating the two. It is then revealed that the Cazafantasmas camp is on the site of the burned-down Drevis Mansion, where the screams of a little girl can be heard. Extras TBA Trivia *Carlos has the shortest Snake Codec so far. *Carlos doesn't have his own stage since he shares one with "that charlatan." Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Adult Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets